cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic States of Cybernations
Articles of Unification Preamble All members of the Democratic States of Cybernations (DSCN) are hereby entitled, upon joining, to abide by these Articles until such time passes until a Charter is voted upon. We uphold the values in this charter, and we interpret the Articles literally. Article 1: Membership A person is designated a member of DSCN if he/she posts an application in the Application Lobby, and it is approved by the Head of State. A person not doing so before the passage of these Articles, however was alerted by the Head of State to join, is recognised as a member. Upon being accepted, the member is a part of the House of Commons. Article 2: Government The Government is made up of the Head of State, the Chancellery of the Armed Forces, the House of Commons, and the Supreme Court. The Head of State runs all operations of the alliance, and oversees all aspects of the alliance except the Supreme Court and the operations of the House of Commons. The Chancellery of the Armed Forces runs all military and/or aggressive actions of the alliance, and is overseen by the Head of State, and is appointed by the Head of State. The Supreme Court is made up of 3 members, that pass all legislation and foreign agreements by a simple majority of its members. It also makes up the Judicial Branch of the government, and gives every member of the House of Commons a fair trial. The House of Commons is made up of all non-elected members of the alliance, and reserves all rights not delegated to the government. All members also reserve the right to run the inner workings of their nation without interference from the government, and all members are recognised as individuals. The House of Commons is the majority power of the alliance, and reserves the right to take any appointed or elected member out of office by a simple majority vote, and reserves the right to overthrow any corrupt government if they believe that such a government is intruding upon their basic human rights as individuals, and enact a government in its place. Article 2a: Rules 1) No attacks of any kind unless authorised by the Head of State or the Chancellor of the Armed Forces. 2) Be respectful, and act like a gentleman/gentlewoman at all times to anyone and everyone. 3) Be courteous, respectful, kind, and light-hearted in all that you do. 4) Do not make rash decisions, always think things through, and think before you act. 5) Reflect upon the effect your actions may have on others before acting. 6) Be trustworthy, honest, and truthful in all that you do. 7) Always give a straight answer. 8) Be Worthy. Article 3: Additions These Articles may be added onto by the Head of State, and if any member has a problem with these articles, they may enact a vote to edit/abolish these Articles of Unification. The Articles of Unification are temporary; once a Charter is in place, these Articles will be abolished, and will only serve as a historical archive; these may not be used in court cases, and they may not be used as any form evidence against a member. Signed, Galacticalliance, 1st Head of State